Pickle and Balloon
This article focuses on the interactions between Pickle and Balloon. Episodes Suggesting a Conflict (All) Pickle and Balloon have one of, if not the biggest, contestant rivalry in the entire series. In A Lemony Lesson, Balloon chooses Pickle onto his team, stating that his brave cliff dive helped him realize something that Knife interrupts. Pickle is very happy to be the first person chosen onto Team Chicken Leg, and it seems as if the two of them will be good friends. However, Pickle suggests choosing Taco, and Balloon disagrees, saying that they should instead pick someone actually "useful" to the team. However, Pickle lets Taco onto the team, although Balloon didn't agree, angering him greatly and beginning their rivalry. Pickle later says that Balloon can be a little nicer to Taco and that it is not her fault that the team is losing the lemon challenge. Balloon then states that Pickle is the one that chose her, and called her an inappropriate word. Pickle took this personally, and kicked Balloon. Balloon lands in the tree, noticing the lack of lemons. He states that it's not fair and the "tree is rigged". Pickle informs him that nature cannot be rigged since it simply doesn't work that way. In One-Shot Wonder, Pickle tries to slingshot Salt across the gorge along with Balloon, but trips over Rocky from BFDI causing him to fall. Balloon is distracted by Pickle's fall and lets go of the slingshot too early, causing Salt to fall down the gorge. Pepper jumps after her to "save" her, which annoys Balloon, making him have to get across the gorge himself. He then demands Pickle to launch him now. Pickle expresses doubt that the shot will work, and sure enough, when shot, Balloon slowly floats away. Pickle says that he told him it wouldn't work and calls him an idiot, and then tells Taco he can get her across. Taco responds, "Fat cakes!" and Pickle agrees, saying "Yes Taco, Balloon is fat", angering Balloon. Pickle then launches Taco right at Balloon right before he gets to the other side, and Taco pops him. Pickle says that is for calling Taco the inappropriate word two episodes ago. .]] In War De Guacamole, when MePhone announces the final 10 for now, Balloon is seen lying on the ground with a scared face, apparently having fallen down. Pickle is standing right behind him with a grin, hinting that he either pushed him down or is amused by the fact that he fell down. In Sugar Rush, when the contestants get to vote for who they want to eliminate, Taco once again says "Fat cakes!" and Pickle once again agrees, saying that Balloon is fat, once again angering Balloon. They both have evil grins on their faces as they are finally getting their revenge on Balloon. Everyone else votes for Balloon and he is eliminated. In The Snowdown, the New Year picture shows Pickle with an amused face in the process of popping Balloon with a tack, showing that their rivalry is still continuing. Category:Rivalries Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:A to Z Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II